Apology
by SingingMisery
Summary: Normally, he could put up with Zack’s antics. Normally.


Title: Apology

Pairing: Sephiroth/Zack/Cloud, but is mainly on Sephiroth/Cloud

Warnings: Sex, rimming, use of toys

Notes: Done for Kink Meme. Prompt was Zack sends already sexed up Cloud to Sephiroth, usuing a plug to keep him stretched and slick. This has to be one of the dirtiest things I've written.

* * *

Normally, he could put up with Zack's antics.

Normally.

But the combination of a long mission, of Angeal and Genesis having a VERY public fornication session, and the need for a shower had snapped even his patience.

So when he came back to his office to find his favourite chair glued to the ceiling, he immediately locked the door.

A very small part of him was interested to how Zack had managed to get the furniture onto the ceiling, but he ignored it. After all, Zack was begging for attention. What more suitable punishment than to ignore him?

Scanning the numerous papers he had on his desk, he casually ignored the frantic knocking and repeated apologies thrown at him through the door. Eventually, after an hour, they faded. Then, the phone rang. He let the voicemail pick it up.

"Hey Seph! I know you're mad at me, and I am sorry. But! I think I can make it up to you." The younger man's voice had lowered to a husky growl. "I'm sending you a present. It should be getting there about...now."

There was a small knock at the door. Sephiroth blinked. It was a lot more timid than Zack's. He smiled, knowing instantly who it was.

The small blond stood there, hair oddly mussed and a faint blush on his cheeks. Strangely, he had a pink bow tied around a few strands of his spiky blond hair. "Hello Sephiroth." His voice was a little hoarse, as if he had been screaming.

The general raised an eyebrow. "Hello Cloud. Won't you...come in?" He stood back, scanning the hall in case Zack tried to ambush.

It was quiet.

He shut the door and turned to Cloud who was still looking very embarrassed. Sephiroth undid the bow, dropping the pink silk material onto the ground. Blue eyes met his green and widened slightly.

"Sit down, Cloud."

The blond shifted again, blush deepening. "That's...probably not a good idea right now."

The general suppressed a chuckle. Ahh, so there was the source of the embarrassment. "I see."

Cloud tilted his head, biting his lip. "I-I have something to show you." With a prompting nod, he slipped his oversized shirt off. Sephiroth's grin widened at the bruised shoulder blade, the bite mark standing out against beautifully pale skin.

"Wait." He stood, approaching Cloud. "Let me do this." He picked the blond up and set him down on his back on the desk. Cloud gasped as the cool wood touched his overheated back, the sudden shock of cold heightening his senses. Sephiroth undid the soft black pants, yanking them down.

Only to stop, curious. Cloud, knowing what he was looking at, covered his eyes with a humiliated moan.

Dextrous fingers gripped the plastic end of the blue plug that was just wide enough to fit into Cloud's hole. "What's this?"

Cloud closed his eyes, wishing the ground would swallow him up. "W-well, Zack said you were frustrated. And that you probably would appreciate not having to take the time to prepare me. So..." His soft voice trailed off.

The silver haired man felt his cock stir, the images of both his lovers causing arousal to lance through him. He pushed the plug in a little further, smiling at the humiliated moan that followed. "What do you get in return?" He was amused and aroused by this development.

Cloud gave a little huff of annoyance. "Let's just say he's going to be broke for the next little while." His body convulsed as one slim hand trailed over his cock, tickling some of the soft blond hair.

Curious, Sephiroth gripped the end again and pulled it out. Fluid from whatever Zack had done to him spilled out of Cloud and trailed down his leg. Cloud shifted a bit, but Sephiroth gripped his hips, stilling him. "Hmmm." The SOLDIER leaned down and licked up some of the fluid that had landed on Cloud's inner thigh. He savoured the taste. It was undeniably Zack's.

He licked up more of the come as Cloud fought between embarrassment and lust. His body, still sensitive from Zack was responding to every touch. His manhood grew, hardening under Sephiroth ministrations. He squealed when Sephiroth roughly spread his cheeks, fully expecting the man to fuck him. But, he felt something wet and probing against his entrance instead. He pulled back, alarmed.

Sephiroth put his head up, eyes glinting with warning. "Hold still." Cloud obeyed, as the wet muscle slipped past his slick entrance. Little yelps and whimpers escaped past his lips as Sephiroth (strong everywhere it seemed) fucked him with his tongue.

The general hummed in thought, loving the taste of Zack and Cloud on his tongue as he probed his tongue in further. Cloud jerked when that spot inside him was struck, a loud moan echoing throughout the office. Sephiroth smiled to himself as he pushed his tongue against the small bud. Cloud shivered, limbs seizing up as his orgasm was growing.

But Sephiroth cruelly withdrew himself, stepping away from Cloud. The blond whimpered loudly, head falling back against the unforgiving wood. He was so hard, it hurt. "Nooo."

Sephiroth undressed hurriedly, want and need making his movements uncoordinated. He climbed onto the desk, hovering over Cloud. The teen blinked when the soft, silver strands of Sephiroth's hair tickled his arm. A slim hand passed over his thin chest, calloused thumb brushing over his nipples. Cloud arched into the touch with a sigh. His embarrassment was forgotten. Now, all he wanted was Sephiroth.

"Please." His voice was soft, but firm. There was a shifting of silken skin against his own. Then his hips were seized again.

Sephiroth pressed inside, not needing any preparation like the times he had taken Cloud before. The boy was still slick and open from what Zack had done.

Cloud convulsed as horrible pleasure over took his body again. Sephiroth had always been able to find his prostate with the first thrust. There was only a moment's hesitation and then he moved. Hard and fast.

Cloud threw back his head with a scream as that spot was struck repeatedly. His throat protested, still sore from when he was with Zack. But that wasn't important now. He wrapped his colt-like legs around Sephiroth's waist, the new position putting even more pressure inside him.

Cloud grasped the general's upper arms, the curtain of silver hair blocking his vision. Above him, Sephiroth was silent, just like always was. The SOLDIER ran his hands over soft skin, occasionally pinching a nipple or running blunt nails over delicate hips. Cloud closes his eyes, wanting, but unable to watch this beautiful man.

Then, just when Cloud thought he couldn't take anymore, his cock was encased in a hot grip. He yelped, this new pleasure causing him to dig his nails into Sephiroth's arm. The general smirked, not minding at all. The marks heal fast. Plus it gave him something to look fondly on in the meantime. With a few quick jerks and a bite to the unmarked shoulder that would rival Zack's, he brought the teen to the brink. With one final yell, Cloud came in hot spurts against Sephiroth's hand.

This led to Sephiroth's own undoing. Cloud managed to open his eyes to watch Sephiroth's face. It was blissful, Sephiroth being transported to a world of his own. The teen was awed, and a little afraid, that he was the one who helped bring Sephiroth to that place.

The two stayed like that briefly, then gently disentangled. Cloud, too exhausted to move from being with both his lovers, fell asleep. Sephiroth retrieved a moist wipe, cleaning Cloud with overt gentleness. The teen cooed in his sleep, his brain registering familiar hands on him. Even after being fucked into exhaustion, he managed to look like an angel. Sephiroth admired the sight, then turned to the door.

"You can come in now."

The door opened, revealing a sheepish looking Zack. "Well, do you forgive me now?"

Sephiroth tilted his head to the side, considering it. He picked up his coat, and dropped it onto the sleeping Cloud. The teen shifted in his sleep, cuddling the leather. Sephiroth opened one of the drawers, retrieving a gag and a silver cock ring. Zack eyes widened, a pout immediately forming on his lips.

"What do you think?"

* * *


End file.
